


What's a Website?

by brionyjae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionyjae/pseuds/brionyjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione get together to visit a website on Hermione's laptop. Some interesting... er... information is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Website?

Beep, beep… BEEP!

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Don't worry Ron, it's just my laptop starting up."

"Um, Ron… you can get off me now."

"Oh, er… sorry Harry. It's just that it sounded like it was going to explode or something!"

"Honestly Ron, it was just a little beeping. Hermione knows how to handle her laptop."

"Shut up Ginny. Why do they even call it a laptop anyways?"

"Because it goes on _top_ of your _lap_ , Ronald."

"I said shut up – "

"Ron, don't! Harry, make Ron stop hitting me!"

"Er… look, Hermione's laptop is on now Ron. I think I better sit in between you two."

"What are you doing Hermione? What's that little arrow thing moving around for?"

"That's called a cursor Ron. You use it to click on stuff."

"Whoa, what's that big screen thing?"

"Oh my god, Ron. It's called the internet. Even _I_ knew that."

"Only 'cause Hermione told you!"

"Guys, stop fighting! I'm going to have to… Ginny, put that chair down! Er… Hermione, help me!"

"Don't worry, Harry. They'll stop fighting when they realize what website I'm on."

"What's a website?"

"Urgh, be quiet Ron. Look… Fan Fiction dot net."

"Fan Fiction? What – "

"Hey, it says my name! It says Harry Potter!"

"So this is…"

"Yup, you're right Ginny. This is where fans write their own stories of fiction… and in this case, Harry Potter!"

"Bloody Hell."

"Hmm, what story shall we go to? Ah, this one sounds interesting."

"A romance! Ew, trust girls."

"Ronald, I am this close to sticking your wand up – "

"Hey look! This story has Ron and Hermione snogging in a deserted common room!"

"What! Who told them! Who did you tell Hermione?"

"Ahem. Ron…"

"Oh. Er… I mean… that's stupid. Who would ever think that would happen. Yeah. They're stupid."

"Hee hee, Ron looks funny when his face goes as red as his hair."

"Ginny! Why you little – "

"Um… Ginny, look at this."

"What?"

"Look… it has you obsessed over Professor Snape, and how you always sneak into the dungeons to – "

"Don't finish that sentence Harry, it'll leave me scarred for life."

"Ahem. That is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Ah, but I'm not the only Weasley to go red…"

"Ronald!"

"Er… anyways… moving right along…"

"Ooooh! Read this Harry!"

"Huh? Oh… _What_!"

"What? What is it Harry?"

"Ron, look!"

"It says that Harry and Draco are secretly in love with each other…"

"… until one night they confess their undying love and have a hot and wild shag in a random broom cupboard."

"Yeah, thanks Ginny, that pretty much sums it up."

"Ew! Harry, this is just… ew, that is so…"

"So hot? Is that what you were going to say, Ronald?"

"What! No! It's bloody mental!"

"What do you think Harry?"

"Er…"

"Aw, he's blushing! You're so adorable Harry."

"…"

"So? How about it?"

"Er… well… I wouldn't want to do it in a random broom cupboard. The room of requirement would be more comfortable."

"You – you're actually saying – Malfoy – you – shag… M … Malfoy?"

"That made so much sense Ron."

"…"

"Ron?"

"Don't worry, I think he's just fainted."

"Hm. Yeah."

"Hermione, you're drooling."

"Oh, right. So. This Fan Fiction website is something, huh?"

 **  
**

* * *

**-End.**


End file.
